Uncool
by ColdnessOfLove
Summary: "If you're not cold, you're..."


_**Uncool~**_

**Hi guys! Just a little random one-shot I wrote….. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Michael Buckley. I own nothing but the plot.**

Puck glanced at Sabrina for the umpteenth time, hoping, praying... _wishing_ that his thoughts would return to thinking about ways to ruin her day, or even better, how ugly she was.

But instead, devastatingly, he wasn't.

He was thinking about something _much_ different.

_She's so beautiful… her looks could rival freshly made pancakes…_

Puck gasped in horror when he realized what thoughts had just crossed his mind. He smacked himself as hard as he could, inevitably screaming; "OW!"

Sabrina turned around and gave Puck a '_what the Baba Yaga?'_ look.

"So you're an emo now? Well, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. All crackpots end up that way." she said with an overly confident smirk.

Puck sneered, but inwardly his heart fluttered at even the smallest of smiles. Gross.

_Hurry up idiot, think of something to say that'll pwn her! Or even better… Tell her how you feel…_

As if.

"I probably _am_ crazy Grimm, I mean who wouldn't be with _you_ hanging on to them 24/7?"

_Yeah, crazy in lurve…_

"I do _not_ hang onto you! I avoid touching you and your grime covered face at all times!" she hissed, placing her hand on her hip and cocking her head to one side.

Puck decided to take that as a compliment.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you do!"

Lame.

Sabrina glared at him and rolled her eyes, the look in her eyes reminding Puck a little of an agitated chimpanzee, which almost dispelled the thought of freshly made pancakes.

"You, are the dumbest, most idiotic, punch-able jerkazoid I know! And I've known a lot of jerkazoids!"

She looked like she was about to punch him, and on instinct, his wings unfolded and he leapt into the air.

"Since when do you use Marshmallow's words?!"

"WIMP! Come down here and fight like a man! Even though I'm a girl…"

Puck smirked in a way only he could, and rolling his forest green eyes at her. "Come up here and fight like a fairy!"

"What?!"

Puck laughed, his nightly practice of evil-ness showing its worth.

He was about to fly away in victory, but that stupid you're-too-scared-to-tell-her-you-like-her feeling came over him.

Puck huffed and blew a few stray strands of dirty-blonde hair from covering his eyes. Love was stupid.

Not... Not like he was in love. Sabrina was so purely repulsive that fever-like symptoms came upon him whenever she approached - yeah. That must've been it.

_Who are you kidding?, _said an irritating voice from inside his head,_ You're in lurrrvvveee!_

Actually, it was the dumbest thing ever invented. What good ever came from it? Or in his case, what _evil_ ever came from it? The guy who came up with it deserved to be run through with a sword.

_It was probably Peter Pan._

"Hey, Grimm," he called down below him, and he watched as the angry blonde's face turn upward.

"What do you want, dog breath?"

"Well, uh…" He decided that it would have been best to plan what he was going to say first. Too late now.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day! If this is some kind of practical joke, you'll regret it fairy-boy!"

Puck smirked slightly. That's what she always said.

"Um…" Then he got it. He loved being a genius.

"Ugh! I am _leaving_ already!" Sabrina stormed off in the direction of the house.

"No! Wait!"

The blonde turned around, fuming. "WHAT?!"

"I just wanted to say, I think you're _really_ uncool."

There. He said it.

If looks could kill, Puck's body parts would probably be splattered over various parts of the world right now. Luckily, they didn't.

"You… you… Ugh! I can't even find a word for how… murder-able you are! I wish you could just… Get out of my life!"

She stomped off in search of Daphne. The cheerful little girl knew how to calm Sabrina down when Puck had well and truly pissed her off.

"Sabrina! I mean… Grimm!"

She ignored him and continued her current path.

"When I said you weren't cool, I _meant_ you aren't cold."

Her steps faltered, and she looked at him. "Oh and I suppose that's supposed to make me feel flattered."

She rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

But Puck wasn't giving up.

"If you're not _cold_, you're hot".

This time Sabrina spun around, her mouth agape at what she'd just heard.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'you're hot'. Geez woman, don't tell me you're going deaf at _this_ age! Although, 'hot' doesn't exactly describe you. More like 'beautiful'."

Sabrina had never looked more blank and surprised in her life.

"So… See ya! And don't do that to your face. You look like a fish. And fish aren't very uncool."

The Trickster King flew off, mentally _'what-the-Baba-Yaga-ing' _himself as he went, leaving behind a very shocked Sabrina Grimm.

**Yes I know, it's OOC. But... whatever! ;D REVIEW and Puck will be your tooth fairy!**

**Thank you to my friend Hayley, who was my unofficial Beta for this story... You're awesome! :)**

**To my Admit It readers out there: Currently the story's on hiatus, I'm really sorry, and I swear to the gods I'll finish someday! I just kept getting writers block and stuff, and everything became so complicated... :''( If you have any queries or feel the need to PM me, feel free.**


End file.
